The New Plan
by Inusgrl90
Summary: After being released at Metal Harbor, Rea is helping Sonic and his friends gather the chaos emeralds before Eggman does. But is there more to her than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters. Simple as that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolouge:

Shadow sighed as he ran through the dark streets of Capital City. He was on one of his nightly runs again that he had started recently. It helped to clear his head when he was stressed out. Tonight was no different, although the source of stress was.

Shadow had gotten a letter from the infamous Dr. Eggman and what it said really bothered him. He held up the letter that was still in his hand and read it again while running.

_Dear Shadow,_

_I don't have much time to waste on this letter so I shall make it short. I require that you come to my secret base. There is something I must discuss with you. I can't tell you the details as there is the chance of this falling into the wrong hands and the wrong eyes taking in the information. _

_Anyways, don't worry about transportation, I have a private jet waiting near the train station in Station Square. You must come to the airport at approximately midnight. I trust that you will come, Shadow._

_Sincerely, the great Dr. Eggman_

Shadow sighed again and shredded the letter, throwing the pieces in a trash can as he passed it. Several things about that letter has Shadow worried.

The first was the way the letter was written. If he knew Dr. Eggman like he did, that whole letter would have had a completely different vocabulary. He was half expecting a full write up of his annoying evil laugh. It was like a totally different person wrote that letter.

The second was the fact that it was short. Dr. Eggman only exaggerated himself once. That doctor was, for the lack of a better word, obsessed with himself.

The third and final was the fact that Dr. Eggman wanted Shadow to meet with him and discuss something with him. That was what bothered Shadow most. He wasn't sure if he should go or not.

Shadow checked his watch and saw it was five minutes to midnight and he was close to the train station. _Well, I'm too close to back out anyway._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow stopped when he reached the airport and saw a small black jet plane on the far side of the runway. He checked to make sure no other planes were coming, then ran over to the jet.

The door opened as soon as he reached it and he slowly stepped in, sitting in one of the seats. _I can't believe i'm actually going along with something this ridiculous. _

Shadow closed his eyes as the plane took off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, the plane started to lower to a lone runway in the middle of a dense rainforest. Situated next to the runway were decrepit ruins with moss almost completely covering them.

As soon as the plane landed, Shadow got off and looked around, " Alright, Eggman, i'm here. What is it you need to discuss with me? "

" We must speak inside the ruins, Shadow. " Shadow's ears twitched a bit and he noticed some some cleverly camouflaged loudspeakers. He sighed a bit, then walked over to the ruins, slowly stepping through an aged door to what looked like a weather beaten temple.

Shadow wrinkled his nose in disgust at the musky scent of the inner temple. It almost smelled of death and decay. _Ugh, how revolting. _

He eventually reached what he guessed with the center room of the temple since there were now many beeping and buzzing machines around and the scent was intensifying to the point of nearly making him black out. He ignored it as best as he could as he walked around the room, then pushed open a door.

Inside was a giant computer with a tall leather chair before it. Some stuffed bookcases were at the wall and the floor had a red carpet with Eggman's trademark picture on it.

Shadow's crimson eyes shot back to the leather chair as it swiveled around and revealed Eggman sitting in it, " Ah, good of you to come, Shadow. "

Shadow crossed his arms, " What is it you want to talk to me about so much, doctor? And make it quick, i'd rather not waste my time here. "

Eggman shook his head, then turned back to his oversized computer and started quickly typing something on the keyboard, " Come over here Shadow, there's something I want to show you. "

Shadow looked at him slightly curiously, then obeyed and stood beside the chair, watching the monitor.

Shadow's eyes then widened and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? This is my first Sonic story so please don't flame. I might have gotten the name of the city wrong, it's been a while since i've played Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. I can't wait until Christmas, i'll be getting Shadow The Hedgehog! -squeals in excitement-

Ahem, sorry, major fan of Sonic here. Anyways, please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters. Simple as that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sonic, wait up! "

Sonic sighed in irritation as he finally stopped and turned to face the source of the annoying voice, " What is it now, Amy? "

Said pink hedgehog slowed to a stop, pausing to catch her breath before looking up at him with a fierce glare, " I've been trying to find you for ages, Sonic! Where have you been? "

" Around. Why? "

Amy Rose sighed and shook her head, her bob-styled quills swaying slightly as she did, " Tails needs to talk to you. Something's happened at the military base on Metal Harbor. "

Before Amy could say even another syllable, Sonic left in his trademark blue blur towards Tails' workshop.

Amy sighed, " He's such a pain sometimes. " She then started running after him again, " Wait for me, Sonic! "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young two tailed fox sat before his computer, furiously typing something. His expression was nothing less than serious. What could have possibly caused a disruption of this level at Metal Harbor?

" I'll bet it's Eggman again. That pot-bellied maniac can never stay quiet for long. "

Had it been anyone else, Tails would have jumped in surprise and accidentally messed up his computer in surprise, but he was used to Sonic's sudden arrivals by now, " Possibly. I think we should check it out. "

Sonic thought for a bit, his emerald eyes scanning the monitor, " Hmm. We should probably get Knuckles and Rouge to go with us too in case things get ugly. "

Miles Prower blinked in surprise at what Sonic had just said. Usually, Sonic was too proud and cocky to actually gather help willingly. Usually Knuckles and/or Rouge would come on their own, leaving him with no choice. Tails finally shrugged it off, " Yeah, but what about- "

" Sonic! "

Said hedgehog twitched as Amy ran into the workshop, stopping to catch her breath before turning another glare at him, " Why do you always leave me behind? "

" Because you keep following me. " That only earned him another glare from Amy, which he ignored as he turned back to the computer.

Tails shook his head at them. It was so obvious that Sonic didn't share the same feelings for Amy that she did. He was beginning to feel sorry for her, but he was past the point of doing anything about it. Both were too stubborn to listen to him about it, anyway.

" Anyways, you want me to head to Metal Harbor while you round up Knuckles and Rouge? "

Tails nodded at Sonic and Sonic nodded also before taking off, leaving a distraught Amy behind.

Tails got off his swivel chair and walked over to the pink hedgehog, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, " Amy, you should probably stay here. Sonic needs some room to breathe every so often. "

" But- "

" Don't worry, he'll be fine. I promise. " Amy Rose eventually sighed and sat down on Tails' couch, crossing her arms in a sulk. The twin tailed fox just shook his head as he left the workshop toward his Tornado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic eventually skidded to a stop as he reached one of the many ramps of Metal Harbor, looking around with slightly narrowed eyes. Planes and robot parts were all over the place, giving the impression of a previous attack on the base.

Sonic's cobalt ears twitched as he heard Tails' Tornado and two figures land behind him, " What took you guys so long? "

Rouge rolled her heavily eyeshadowed eyes, " What do you think? It took us nearly a half hour to pry the knucklehead from the Master Emerald. I swear he's becoming obsessed. "

Knuckles glared at her, his violet eyes piercing at her, " It's not my fault i'm the one stuck with the job of protecting it! You think I enjoy it? "

" Guys! We need to focus on the issue at hand. Stop fighting already! " Tails really couldn't stand it when they fought like that. Why couldn't they just admit their obvious feelings for each other? Was he really the only one who wasn't a total idiot on these things?

Sonic nodded, " Tails is right. Let's split up and search for clues. Be on your guard in case the attacker's still hear and holler if you find anything attention worthy. " They nodded and split up. Tails changed his plane to the heavy metal walker he had become fond of and left also.

Sonic watched them leave, then started looking around as he walked alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic had been walking around for an hour and still hadn't found anything outside of metal scraps around. _Man, this place really got trashed. _

Sonic let out a sigh as he leaned against a closed shed door, closing his eyes, " This is really starting to piss me- "

Before the cerulean hedgehog could finish the sentence, the door collapsed due to his weight, making him fall into the shed with the door.

Sonic eventually sat up, rubbing his spiky quilled head, " Ow! That fricken- "

Once again his sentence was cut short, this time by what he saw when he opened his eyes.

Right in front of him was what seemed to be a stasis capsule, and inside the liquid filled tube was an unconsciousfemale hedgehog.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was this chapter? I write short chapters most of the time, so..yeah. I just hope this was up to your expectations, or that you liked it. I'll stop rambling now, sorry.

Please review. Until next time, i'll be seeing you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters. Simple as that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic stared as he slowly stood and made his way to the stasis capsule, " Whoa..."

He couldn't really make out what the female looked like, due to the color of the liquid, but she looked to be about 15 from what he could tell.

Sonic stopped in front of the capsule, his shamrock eyes trained on the figure inside. _Who does she remind me of? She looks so similar to someone I know..._

" Sonic, Knuckles found a Chaos Emerald! "

" No he didn't, I did! "

" You did not, Rouge. I was the one who uncovered it! "

" Knuckles, you would never have found it if I hadn't suggested we look in that area! "

Tails sighed as Knuckles and Rouge bickered behind him as they entered the shed, then stopped when he saw the capsule. Tails quickly ran over, Knuckles and Rouge soon following behind him.

Sonic glanced at them, then back at the girl, " How much you wanna bet that this was what the attacker was looking for? "

" Probably, " Tails replied, " But then how were you able to find it so easily? "

" How do you know it was easy? "

" The door's rusted. Even I could have opened it. "

Sonic rolled his eyes a bit, then noticed the computer in front of the capsule. _Jeez, why didn't I see that before? _

Tails started typing on the computer, then narrowed his eyes, " This is odd. It says here that apparently this girl's been in stasis for about...50 years. That's the same as..."

" Shadow..." Rouge muttered, staring at the girl now.

" Then she must have some kinda connection with Shadow? " Sonic asked.

Tails nodded, " Most likely. " He then held his hand out to Knuckles, his eyes never leaving the monitor, " Knuckles, give me the emerald. "

" What do you need it for? "

" It's necessary to release her. "

Sonic and Rouge blinked at Tails, while Knuckles' eyes widened, " What! Why do you wanna release her? If she's connected to Shadow, then maybe she'll try to take over the world or something! "

" That's Eggman's job and if she tried to take that from him, he'd probably try to erradicate her for us, anyway. I say release her, I have a feeling it's a risk we should take. " Rouge stated. Sonic nodded in agreement.

Knuckles' eye twitched when he saw he was outnumbered and he reluctantly set the green emerald in Tails' outstretched hand.

" Thanks Knuckles. " Tails then set the emerald into the console and began typing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow watched Eggman's monitor closely from his temple base, the image of Sonic and his friends standing before the capsule being the object of his vigil, " Hmm...so they've found her. "

" So it seems. This is working out perfectly. " The egg shaped doctor replied, watching the monitor also, " You stay here and keep watch, Shadow. I'm going to give our girl a warm hearted greeting from stasis. " With that, the mad doctor left.

Shadow's ruby eyes narrowed some. He hated to be ordered around but it seemed he really had no choice in the matter. _Eggman's plan..for some reason, I don't like how it's outcome will be..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, Tails finally finished and they all watched as the liquid began to drain from the tube, the outer glass going down along with it.

Sonic watched intently as the breathing mask slowly came off of the female's tan muzzle and she slowly fell to her feet, her knees bending slowly from the impact before she slowly stood.

Everyone held their breath, watching the girl. She had black fur, but where Shadow's fur and anything else were red, her's were green. Her long straight quills fell down her back to her waist. She wore a silver dragon necklace and had the same golden bracelets and air shoes as Shadow, but her clothes made Sonic slightly blush. She was dressed in a green bra like top along with the same colored loincloth that came down to her knees.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at them with fierce emerald eyes, causing them to slightly flinch. She looked over them all, but when her eyes met Sonic's, they seemed to linger there. Sonic felt frozen as he stared back at her. _So..beautiful..._

Suddenly, the female's green tipped ear twitched and she quickly jumped from the tube. Sonic blinked, then jumped when suddenly the wall was busted open, revealing Eggman in his huge grey metal walker.

" Well well, Sonic. I didn't expect to see you here. Perhaps I made a bit too much noise while I was looking for the emerald..."

Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles simultaniously got into fighting stance, glaring at the doctor, " So it was you who trashed this place! "

" So you're not as dumb as you look. " Sonic growled at that, having forgotten about the girl for now.

" Well then, i'll just take this emerald and leave. " A metal hand came out of the front of the metal walker and made to grab for the emerald, but before he could, a green blur suddenly grabbed the emerald and sent him back through the hole he came through.

The blur landed on the floor, revealing the girl holding the emerald as she stood and glared at Eggman. Sonic blinked in surprise. _Whoa..she's fast._

" You're not taking this emerald. Now leave before I destroy you. "

Eggman finally got his walker upright and glared at the female, " How dare you! I'll rip you apart for that, little missy! " Eggman sent numerous missles at her, which she effortlessly dodged. Eggman tried a laser, but she jumped up and kicked his metal walker, sending it nearly off the ramp.

The female landed on her feet gracefully, then wind blowing through her quills gently as she watched her opponent, " You're boring me with your imcompetence. "

Sonic blinked at the girl. She seemed so much like Shadow, it was scary.

Eggman glared as he stood back up and proceeded to send a flurry of missles as her. She merely stood calmly still and closed her eyes as the missles caused a sudden cloud of dust. When it cleared, it showed that the missles had done everything but hit her.

The female opened her eyes, looking at the doctor with a raised eyebrow. Eggman sighed irritation and pressed a few buttons, changing the walker to his Egg Carrier. He had to make an escape, seeing as he had used up all his ammo, " This isn't over! "

With that, Eggman flew away, a hidden smirk on his face. _Good..she's just as strong as I anticipated. This is my best plan yet._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and the others watched as Eggman flew away, then turned their attention to the girl. She looked at them and Sonic supressed another flinch. _Her eyes are so..intense. _

" Who was that bufoon? "

Sonic almost jumped. Her voice sounded soft like a melody, yet calm and low like Shadow's. He was really starting to get annoyed by all the similarites.

" That was Dr. Eggman. He's bent on taking over the world, so he's a real thorn in our side. " Sonic was surprised by how Rouge had spoken to her like she was suddenly their best friend or something.

" I see. " The female looked back in the direction that Eggman had gone in, " I suppose he's going to go after the other emeralds, then? "

Tails nodded, " Yeah. "

" And you will try to stop him? "

Sonic spoke this time, " Hell yeah we will. He's the only entertainment we have. " This time, he surprised himself by how confident he sounded in front of the new girl.

" Then I will join you if you allow me to. "

" Uhh.." Sonic looked at the others. Tails and Rouge nodded, Knuckles soon doing the same after the white bat elbowed him in the side. Sonic nodded also, then looked back at the girl, " Alright, sure. I'm Sonic and this is Knuckles, Rouge and Tails. " Sonic said, pointing to each of them as he said their name.

The female nodded, then looked at them, " My name is Rea. Rea the Hedgehog. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait. Got grounded again. I'm also sorry if the fight seemed rushed, i'm not that great at typing battles. By the way, Rea is pronounced Ray-Ah. Just in case you didn't know.

Please review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters. Simple as that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall of Tails' workshop, closing his eyes, " I just don't know, guys. Something about her doesn't sit right with me. "

" I agree totally, Knuckles. " Sonic rolled his eyes at Amy's comment. She was only saying that because she was jealous of the fact that Sonic returned with Rea.

Speaking of Rea, she was currently with Rouge at her house. It was obvious that Rea's current outfit just wouldn't work.

" Look Knuckles, we all hear what you're saying. It is possible that she'll maybe destroy us all, therefore it's best if we keep her close to watch her. It'll be easier to stop her if that ever happens. " Tails stated. His logic just seemed impeccable.

" You gotta admit it makes sense, Knuckles. " Knuckles growled a bit in irritation at Sonic's remark.

Amy sat on the couch next to Sonic's slouched form, " Sonic, do- "

" For the last time Amy, no. I don't have any feelings whatsoever for Rea. "

Amy seemed to finally feel reassured, then took a chance, " What about me? "

Sonic sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes, " Amy- "

" We're back everyone! "

Everyone turned to see Rouge walk in, with Rea slowly following. Instead of her skimpy outfit before, she now wore a black long sleeved shirt that stopped a little below her breasts. Two green lines started at the bottom of the top and ended at the ends of the sleeves. She had the same silver dragon necklace on, and wore form fitting black pants with thin green lines along the sides. Her quills were tied back in a low ponytail with two quills framing her face. She wore a grey belt that went through the pant loops on her left side, but hung on the right. There was a small pack on the hanging side of the belt.

Sonic guessed that was where she was keeping the emerald. She refused to let any of them have it, which striked suspicion in Knuckles while the rest of them just blew it off.

Rea looked off to the side, feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at her with either awe or accusation. Rouge looked at her with pride for the work she had done on her.

Rea shifted a bit, not knowing what to do. Sonic finally caught on and broke the tense silence, " So um, Tails, do you know where the other emeralds are? "

" I can answer that. " Everyone turned to look back at Rea pulled out the sky blue emerald from the belt pack and held it up to her face. ( a/n: I know before I said it was green, but I decided to change it. Please don't be angry. )

Sonic blinked as she closed her eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, the emerald began to dimly glow, bathing the room in a blue light slightly, " The emeralds all have a signal that each can pick up. The closer they are together when used to search for them, the brighter their glow. " Rea opened her eyes as she looked off toward the west, " The closest is in that direction. "

" Then that's where we're heading. " Sonic said as he stood and stretched.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles as he pushed off the wall, " I'm coming too. "

Rouge stretched her leathery wings, " Count me in. I'm up for some excitement. "

Tails got off his swivel chair, " I'll come too. "

" I wanna come too! Please Sonic? "

" No Amy, it'll be too dangerous. "

Amy crossed her arms, " Come on! I have my Piko Piko Hammers to defend myself with! Besides you owe me since you made me stay last time you left! "

" Ok, ok! You can come, just stop yelling already! " Sonic shouted as he rubbed his temples, Amy's yelling giving him a slight headache. Rea couldn't help but momentarily smirk at that.

" It's decided, then. I'll lead the way. " With that, Rea and the others walked out, with the exception of Tails who went to get his Tornado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow sighed as he watched Eggman's screen. It was now showing little blips that represented the emeralds and the one Rea had was now moving toward the others.

Eggman walked in shortly, rubbing his back a bit, " I must remember to adjust the seat in my Egg Carrier next time I upgrade it. " Shadow shut his eyes disgustingly as an image of the doctor's exposed gut entered his mind, " She's leading them to the emeralds, doctor. "

Eggman seemed to perk up as he smirked evilly, " Ah, what a good girl she is. Soon those idiots won't know what hit them. "

" Hmm.." Shadow opened his scarlet eyes to watch the screen again. Eggman was right, but he was apprehensive about how the aftermath would end up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How much longer is this going to take? We've been at this for hours! "

Rea's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she continued to run in the direction of the second emerald, holding the blue one in front of her like a compass. The light had brightened a little, but not much. Meaning they still had a ways to go yet.

And quite frankly, she was getting annoyed with the pink hedgehog, " It'll take as long as it takes, now shut your mouth before I do it myself. "

" Hmph! I'd like to see you try! "

Rea shut her eyes and took a deep breath to keep herself from just jumping up to Tails' Tornado airplane and strangling the life out of Amy. It would have been futile since Rouge and Knuckles were flying on either side of the plane in which Tails and Amy were situated, and Sonic was running beside her.

Sonic glanced over at Rea, sympathizing with her, " So um, how long until we reach the emerald? "

Rea opened her eyes and looked over at him, then at the emerald, " Hmm..we should be reaching it soon. " The blue emerald was now steadily glowing brighter.

Right when the emerald started to glow brightly enough to rival a neon sign, Rea stopped. A good thing too, since she was standing at the edge of a cliff, " Hmm.."

Rouge and Knuckles landed beside Rea and Sonic as Tails set the plane to hover mode. Rea held up the chaos emerald as a beam of blue light shined down on a spot in the middle of the cliff, " Must be embedded.."

" I'll get it. " With that Knuckles jumped down, turning his body and digging his spiked knuckles into the rocky side of the cliff, climbing down toward where the beam was pointing. Knuckles soon reached it and soon disappeared into the rubble.

Rea lowered her hand as they waited for Knuckles to reappear with the emerald, looking around slightly. Sonic noticed this, " Everything alright? "

" Yes.., " She then started to walk back into the forest they had just been running through, " I just thought I heard something. I'll be right back. "

Sonic blinked, watching her leave, " Uhh, ok. We'll wait for ya. " _Man, she's even at the same level of mysteriousness as Shadow! Maybe Knuckles' is right..nah, just coincidence. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rea looked around as she entered a secluded meadow, then closed her eyes as she stopped, " Contacting me a little early, aren't you? "

" Hmph, i'm only doing what the doctor tells me. "

Rea couldn't help but smirk, " I thought you were more rebellious than this, Shadow. "

" Just hurry up. You're taking too long. "

" Hey, it'll take as long as it takes. "

Rea heard a growl before silence took over. Rea shook her head as she started to walk back, figuring Knuckles would have gotten the chaos emerald by now. She just hoped Shadow's contacts wouldn't become too frequent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow opened his eyes as he lowered the ruby chaos emerald he had just used to talk with Rea through hers. It was another secret power of the emeralds he knew about. What Rea had said about him bothered him. Sure, he hated taking orders, but he had no choice this time.

_Damn it all...I can't let her distract me..It'd be..too risky._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this chapter ended up weird, I know.

As a side note, i'm already thinking for a sequel or two for this story, focusing on Rea. That's all i'm saying though.

Please review, thanks.


End file.
